Conventionally, a cowling structure as described in Patent document 1 is well known as one cowling structure of a riding-type vehicle, for instance. Referring to the Patent document 1 with reference to numerals shown therein, this cowling structure of the riding-type vehicle is of a type that each side cowl (50) covering the side surface of the front of a motorcycle has an opening (83) applied to lighten banking at the time in the early stage of turning of a vehicle body.